Eyes
by SirenAlpha
Summary: They are the windows into the soul, are they not?
1. The Beginning

Eyes are said to be the window to a person's soul. They can't hide what even the hardest face might conceal. Those who can read the person written there can know them in an instant's glance.

Ichigo:

Eyes amber to the core. No flecks, no flames dance wildly about. A solid color straight to the truth. Amber: a warm color of encasing semi-precious stone meant to keep its contents safe.

Orihime:

Grey, cozy, welcoming to any person who bothers to look. Hidden near the pupil is a lighter color. The color is strained from worry, concern, and caring. Each light pigment the visible trophy each of her friends unknowingly has her carry.

Ishida:

Calculating blue circles the pupil. Decision lies underneath. Like a pool the farther you dive the more you see. Mistakes and conclusions coat the floor.

Chad:

Brown and even. His single conclusion; the right must be done. To protect, to save, to help, all for the common good.

Rukia:

A bright purple, that's unafraid. Anything to achieve the means, whatever they may be. A sad soft coating calms the intense color. It's still not enough to tame the soul.

* * *

I have more. I can write them, if you want. Please tell me if you liked it and would like more.


	2. One, Two, Three

Since it was requested; another chapter.  


* * *

Yamamoto:

A grey so dark it nears black, a steadfast wall of obsidian. The strain of time against the unmoving causes cracks, where the instinct of right and wrong slips through.

Soi Fon:

Steely, strictly structured grey. It is so straight to the tip. A metal that at times may bend, and might hit when it snaps straight again.

Omeada:

Such small tiny little eyes. Everything can so easily slip past. And still the eyes focus inwards.

Ichimaru:

Who knows what his eyes may say, for they are ones we can never see. We shall have to stay with his actions, for he hides his soul in a tight grip.

Kira:

An unstable grey, it is the grey of a cloud high up in a bright azure sky. A cloud so easily moved by a cunning wind. A cloud that once given the chance would quickly be forgotten.

* * *

I'm glad you like the first chapter. I've never received so many anonymous for one chapter, or likely even an entire story. Thank you for your thoughts anonymous reviewers as I cannot send you a pm.


	3. Four, Five, Six

Unohana:

A pretty lilac, pleasing to view, and soothing in nature. A scent of lavender relaxing to the senses. Eyes of pure antidote determined to heal, but elements may turn it to acidic poison.

Isane:

Deep, quiet, dark color. Calm and observant. Shy, owing loyalty to a single person and her work.

Aizen:

Plain brown. That's all there is. Glasses did not hide, but distracted. There are simply no human emotions in those strictly brown eyes.

Hinamori:

Such pretty little blind eyes. Too happy, too naïve, little flecks of lighter color too beautiful to bother looking past. If only the truly blind could have them.

Byakuya:

Promises built on top of promises, fibers connecting, strengthening, growing, creating a confusion of color. Darker to light, good promises to bad. A heavy weight built of fulfillment.

Renji:

Such focused eyes. Only one single goal. One thing to succeed. One thing to being complete. A hairsbreadth away, and a century to near.

* * *

The chapters are getting shorter, and the grammar is getting worse.


	4. Seven, Eight, Nine

Komamaru:

Clean wood comes first. Not pure, but clean. The clean of scoured scrubbing produced through honor, recently dampened by something he finds unspeakable. He continues to scrub trying to ward off poisonous greying mold.

Iba:

A flare for fighting of brightest amber, a sternness tempered through battle scorched hazel, and new vibrant green growth. A person maturing through a new, different experience.

Kyoraku:

The Piercing understanding, the brown of a falcon shines through a glaze of brown sugary want to forget. A haze of frivolous rose to hide from a closer look, to convince and sleight the mind into the belief of simple laziness.

Ise:

Imperial firmness, wrapped in sophisticated knowledge, collected in wealthy conscious, and tied with lilac curiosity. A neatly wrapped violet package chucked at her commander.

Tousen:

Glass conceals nothing. The extremed fight for iridescent justice, misguided through frosted speech, still striving for a goal created of mother of pearl to hide the insecurity of doubt. Even until all thought ceases.

Hisagi:

A fight for knowledge, defending his own learnings, backing down never, but trying to understand limits, only wanting a chance to learn.

* * *

What do you think? Better, worse, I think the writing is changing a little. Review please!


	5. Ten, Eleven, Twelve, Thirteen

Hitsugaya:

The sharp bite of a cold wind through a pine wood forest. The shocking blue intensity and chilling green clarity could kill a person if left unheeded. The warning can only be seen one time.

Matsumoto:

Sharp eyes in the most unusual of color. Eyes that happily search for a distraction away from the truths so pathetically discoverable, but smart enough to know which way to look.

Kenpachi:

Such blatant ferocity, with a severe lack of discipline. The black is, not a solid color, unsettling similar to the wisps of insanity.

Yachiru:

Such amusing eyes, the color absent from her view. A world where black is black and white is white, not a single shade of grey.

Kurotsuchi:

Purposeful or incidental, this man too has a hidden soul. Tampered eyes no longer meant for their true purpose. How unfortunate for the man's trapped soul.

Ukitake:

So kind the sugared eyes. They are sweet to the passerby, and caring of the less. Melted sugar, however, is more suitable for the truly unkind.

* * *

I won't do anymore characters eyes, but I had something in the way of a chapter about the observer. Please, tell me what you think.


End file.
